Haunting Memories
by Bellatrix'sTwin
Summary: I not quite sure the title fits. It's another Askaban story, but I'm not quite sure if these characters were in there at the same time. Anyway, it has some flashbacks. I will later be going back and adding and editing chapters for more details!
1. Love You!

Hello. This is my first HP fanfic so I'd like for you to comment sometime. I do except flames but that doesn't mean I like them 'cause I don't! Alright, as you all should know by now I don't own Harry Potter characters or places, J. K. Rowling does. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

CHECK THIS EACH TIME BECAUSE AGES WILL CHANGE IN SOME CHAPTERS!!

Also, Bella and Sirius are 1 year apart.

P.S. the ages are: Bellatrix-24

Sirius-23

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Love You!

"So you're keeping me here, in Askaban?!" said a high, cold voice that belonged to BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!, "Do you honestly think you can keep me here?!"

There was no point in talking all high and mighty especially when you're tied up, lying face down on a cement floor, and not to mention wand less. Bellatrix was a woman who showed no fear at all! She seldom ever cried and she displayed a good example of the Black family looks. She was rather tall with sleek, black hair that reached her mid-back. She had a slim hour-glass figure with long limbs. Her hair was usually straight but not today, no today it was everywhere.

"Yeah! You can't keep us here! Do you imbeciles even know who we are?!" yelled Bellartix's company, and husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus was a very handsom husband who also was a pureblood as his wife. He had elegant chesnut colored hair that covered part of his neck. His body was muscular and well toned and He and his wife made a _lovely_ couple.

"Yes we know who you are! You're _Bellatrix _and _Rodolphus Lestrange. _You are very loyal Death Eaters of You-Know-who, which is very ignorant because he's gone!" said the Auror who was watching them while the other Aurors found two high-security cells for the Death Eaters.

"Wow!" said Bellatrix.

"What?!" asked Rodolphus.

"He¼ Can¼ TALK!!" she exclaimed, her voice dripping in sarcasm. From the, earlier quiet, cells around them she could hear laughter and joined in herself.

'"Yes I can bloody well talk!"' yelled the Auror. '"You have just been running your mouth the whole bloody time!!"'

'"Don't talk to her like that! That is my wife you're talking to!!"' yelled Rodolphus.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked the Auror in a mocking tone. "This!" he yelled in anger as he kicked the Auror, or at least he tried to. Right when he was about to kick the Auror, the others came and took Rodolphus to his cell.

'"We'll get out of here soon! Don't worry and don't lose hope!! I love you Bella!"' yelled Rodolphus as he was being dragged forcefully away from his beloved.

'"I love you too, Rod!"' yelled Bella.

'"Don't forget me¼,"' yelled Rodolphus. Those were the last words Bellatrix heard from her husband before he was taken to his cell and she to her own dreary, cold, isolated cell.

"Well, besides the fact that I'm in this place; the Dark Lord being gone; and the fact that I just saw the last of my husband, today has been just _peachy_." said an exasperated Bellatrix. As she was being dragged to her cell she tried to cheer herself up by saying to herself by saying that the worst was behind her. But she is about to find out how wrong she was¼ IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bellatrix: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WORST ISN'T OVER YET?! AND HOW WRONG AM I ?!

Me:¼ Does it really matter? You'll be finding out next chapter.

Sirius: Why am I here? Who are you?!

Me: I'm basically a younger version of your cousin.

Sirius: Which one? ARE YOU LIKE ANDY¼ PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LIKE ANDY!?

Me: Nope. I'm like Bella over there.

Bellatrix: Oh! You're sadist too?

Me: Yup! Anyways see you next chapter! Now, how should we torcher you, Sirius?!

Sirius: SAVE ME FROM THE BELLA TWINS!!

SO HOW WAS IT!! PLEASE REVIEW! AS MY PROFILE SAYS I DON'T MIND GETTING FLAMED BUT I DON'T WANT ONLY FLAMES!


	2. You Can't Be Sirius!

Hello, I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Ages are as followed: Bellatrix: 24

Sirius: 23

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: You Can't Be Sirius!

Once the Auror and Bella got to her cell she told him one last thing: '"He's not gone! He will come back and when he does you all will be sorry you ever doubted him!"'

"Will you shut up Bella!" snapped a voice in the cell across from her. She turned in flash toward the cell, to see a man step out of the shadows. A man she knew to be her blood-traitor, cousin, Sirius Black!

"You can Not be serious!" she yelled toward the Auror walking away.

"We thought it might be easier for you if you saw some familiar faces." he snickered in a innocent tone. "After all you can't seem to keep your mouth shut!"

"And Bella?" Sirius asked.

"What?" she snapped.

"I am Sirius." he said with a snicker.

"Shut up!" she snapped

'Well, so much for getting away from my _charming_ family!' Sirius thought warily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bellatrix: So that's what you meant by the worst wasn't over yet? And this chapter was short.

Me: Yup! And I'm sorry about the short chapter.

Bellatrix: I hate you.

Me: I know. Everybody does.

Bellatrix: Really?

Me: I think so. But I am supported by swimminglizard20, nsisdazl, and all of my friends here.

Sirius: Aw.

Me: I said Shut UP!

Bellatrix: Crucio!

Me: Nicely done.

Bellatrix: Thanks it's all in the wrist.

Me: Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will come soon.


	3. Why?

Hello again. Since you are reading this chapter I assume that you have read the first 2 chapters. At least I hope you have.

Here are the ages: Original Bellatrix: 24

Bellatrix 1st flash back: 11

Bellatrix 2nd flash back: 12

Original Sirius: 23

Sirius 1st flash back: not there

Sirius 2nd flash back:11

I will be marking the flash backs. Anyways ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Why? miserable, silent days later

"So," Sirius said finally breaking the silence. "seeing as we are going to be stuck here for a while, I might as well ask, why do you hate me so much?"

"Why do I hate _you_?!" screeched Bella. "Why do I hate _you_?! _You _became a… a… a Gryffindor! _You_ ran away from home! _You_ left me all alone in the rain! _That_ is why I hate you!" screamed Bella now on, what seemed to be, the verge of tears. She had remembered the nights when they were sorted into their houses. She first remembered her own…

_1__st__ Flash back:_

"_Bellatrix Black!" said Professor McGonagall. Her name was the first to be called. Most of the first years there were scared out of their wits to be sorted into their houses in front of the entire school, but she was different. A skinny, black-haired girl with the name Bellatrix stepped out of the first-year mob with a cocky smile on her face. She stepped up four or five stairs to a stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall started to place the Sorting Hat on her head but it screeched "Slytherin!!" after only touching a few hairs on her head. She immediately hopped off the stool toward the cheering Slytherin table and sat herself next to Rodolphus Lestrange and across from Lucius Malfoy, both second years._

She then remembered the day Sirius came to Hogwarts. They both knew what was expected of him but only one of them could make it happen…

_2__nd__ Flash back:_

_She remembered sitting there at the Slytherin table waiting for her cousin's name to be called. She bolted up when she Professor McGonagall shout, "Sirius Black!" She watched as she saw her cousin go up to the stool with the same cocky smile she had, had on when she went up to get sorted. As much as she hated to admit it, he was her cousin and she expected to be in the same house she was in. too bad things don't always go as she wants them to…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: I hope that wasn't as short as the last one…

Bella: Don't worry it was longer.

Me: Good! (sigh) Anyways, where's Sirius?

Bella: Sleeping.

Me: oh! Ok, see you readers next chapter with the rest of the flash back! Bye. Say bye Bella.

Bella: But I don't want to…

Me: Fine! Bella says bye!

Bella: Hey!


	4. Blood Traitor!

Hello. Here are the ages once again:

Bellatrix 2nd flashback: 12

Sirius 2nd flashback: 11

I'm really sorry for not updating recently. I'm honestly debating whether or not I should give up on the story. If you want me to keep on typing this story please either private message me or review it after this chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Blood Traitor!

2nd flashback continued…

_Once the hat was placed on Sirius' head, it roared the worst house possible, in Bella's opinion,…… Gryffindor! Never, in the history of Hogwarts, had a __**Black**__ gotten sorted into __**Gryffindor.**_

_Sirius jumped off the stool and strutted off toward the cheering Gryffindorks, as Bella liked to call them, with a rather smug exspression plastered on his face. And as soon as the feast ended, in a furious rage that even Sirius was scared of,Bella took off from her House' table to find Sirius._

_Everyone gathered in corridors to see what all the commotion was about, for everyone could hear Bella's voice throughout the corridors._

_'"Sirius! You filthy, little blood traitor!"' she screamed. '"You're almost as bad as that filthy mud blood, Evans!"'_

_"Watch it Bellatrix." James warned pointing his wand at her._

_"Ha! You and I both know I can beat you Potter. The only thing you're good at is playing Quidditch!" she laughed, while pulling out her wand in one swift movement. "Only a Black can beat me."_

_" Well then," said Sirius, obviously pleased with himself, "aren't I lucky!" he boasted pulling his own wand out._

_"Sirius, I don't think you heard me correctly." Bella sneered, eyeing him as if he were some piece of rotten meat. "I said only a **Black** could beat me, not a Blood traitor!"_

_"Oh!" Sirius mocked, clutching his shirt. "That hurt."_

_"That shouldn't have hurt, but this might!" Bella shouted while casting the Crutiatus Curse at her own cousin…_

End 2nd flashback

"I'm sorry." Bellatrix whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bellatrix: What do you mean you might give up on the story!

Me: I mean exactly what you just said.

Bellatrix: You can't do that…

Me: Technically, I can it's just you don't want me to.

Bellatrix: Don't interrupt me! It's not nice. Anyway…

Me: What would you know about being nice.

Bellatrix: ………

Me: Ha! Anyway, I don't think a lot of people like it.

Bellatrix: So.

Me: I Don't Want To Be A Failure As A Writer!

Bellatrix: Ok. Anyway, people out there reading this REVIEW!! Goodbye! -

P.S. If I get more reviews I will have another flashback in the next chapter, possibly.


	5. How We Came To Be Apart

HELLO!! HI MY LOYAL, PRECIOUS REVIEWERS!! Yes, I am back and… I HAVE THIS NEW CHAPTER!!

AGES ARE AS FOLLOWS:

Bellatrix normal: 24

Sirius normal: 23

Bellatrix flashback 3: 12

Sirius flashback 3: 11

Yayness! It's time for the chapter!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spending time in Askaban was fr worse than what Bellatrix could have imagined. Everyday she looked out of her cells' window only to be cut down more as all she saw were the cascading waters far below her cells' window. Of course she had an occasional memory or two, but that didn't cheer her up at all.

Chapter 5: How We Came To Be Apart

"What was that Bella?" asked a groggy Sirius.

"Nothing!" Bellatrix snapped quickly, holding back her tears.

"Well, sorry for disturbing you!" Sirius snapped sleepily but still forcefully, before going back to sleep.

Bellatrix waited until she thought her cousin was asleep to start crying softly. Crying wasn't something Bellatrix did often for she thought of it poorly. But for some strange reason she couldn't hold them back this time. She felt them slowly slide down her pale, sunken in cheeks and drip onto her wedding necklace. She grasped it as another tear hit the necklace and laid down on her cot and slowly cried herself to sleep. For tonight she felt alone even though she was surrounded by thousands of prisoners like herself as well as a childhood friend, Sirius Black. The dreams she dreamt reminded her of the bonds that broke at Hogwarts from long ago.

Flashback 3

_It was approximately an hour after the 'Lights out' curfew, but that meant nothing to a second year Bellatrix Black, sitting in her house's common room, the dungeon. The Slytherin common room had the appearance of an aristocratic mansion rather than a dungeon. It had elegant, black tables, superb, emerald arm-chairs, and a numerous amount of bookshelves lining the walls. And at a table in an arm-chair sat said second year, writing a letter by the fireplace. _

_Dear Druella and Septemus,  
__Today, as you should already know, was the day Sirius came to Hogwarts. And as you and I have already come here and been sorted into the honorable House of Slytherin, you would expect Sirius' outcome be the same. The said outcome was not however what we had anticipated, to say the least it meant none of our natural standards. I am absolutely horrified to state that he has been put into the worst House imaginable. I am sorry that I had to be the one to tell you and not the traitor himself. I would prefer not to say the House name for I think it is not worthy to be said by our family. I can only hope that I have done my part by leaving enough description for you to decipher the said House._

_Sincerely,  
__Bellatrix Black_

_Bellatrix then grabbed her black owl and sent it to her family at home._

_The next morning Sirius got about the worst wake up call any could imagine, at the House table during breakfast._

_That morning the mail came just as it always did, but in the mail was a _Howler. _Some "lucky" student would get it and Bellatrix had a feeling she knew them. She was right as usual and the "lucky" student's name was Sirius Black, and boy he got an earful! _

_" You filthy little blood traitor! How dare you put yourself in that House! You are a disgrace to the Black name!" turning toward the Slytherin table it spoke sweetly, " Thank you so much for informing us of this mistake, dear. You did well." shifting itself back to Sirius it then said, "You will soon be hearing form your parents so don't even think that your off the hook!" Tearing itself to shreds the letter disappeared leving a dumbstruck Sirius and a pleased Bella._

_To be continued…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella: Why are you torturing me with these painful memories?

Me: Because I can.

Bella: You're mean and insensitive.

Me: Yeah and so are you! Besides I continued with the story didn't I?

Bella: mumbles something about me being nice

Me: Anyways see you next chapter!


	6. How We Came To Be Apart cont

Hello! dodges knives and other various weapons being thrown Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I know that you're angry with me but that doesn't give you a right to throw things of mass destruction at me! (Accualy it kinda does but oh well!) So, anyway, I am now back with the next chapter! And I have been trying to write longer chapters but if I did that it would take me longer to update, so deal with the short chapters! Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How we came to be Apart cont.

Sirius stood there; rooted to the spot; mortified. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were silent; Slytherins were laughing and snickering shamelessly as well as a few Ravenclaws, who were for the most part ignoring everything. Although Bella felt like she did the right thing, she went (after the breakfast feast) looking for Sirius, in the Great Hall before her next class started, to see if he was alright because no matter how much she hated to say it, Sirius was her cousin so, it was only fair.

"So you wanted see if I was alright!" Sirius said, fuming. "Well, let's see. I am related to the most **annoying**, but still the most charming girl I know; I was humiliated in front of the **entire** school. And to top it all it all off, you are dating that Rodolphus Lestrange!" by now Sirius was yelling, but Bella didn't seem to notice this or she would have slapped him for yelling at her.

" I-I'm the most ch-charming girl you know?" she asked in a whisper that was barely audible, in a flabbergasted voice.

"Well, yeah! I mean right next to Lucius Malfoy," he said with a grin while cringing after receiving a punch from Bella. Noticing that they were nearing Bella's class, Potions, she hoped they were on good terms and then returned to their natural feuding selves.

Potion's Class with Slughorn

"Alright! Today I would like you all to make me Wolfsbane Potion! Won't that be exciting?" Professor Slughorn said with absolute glee.

Bella yawned out of boredom and thought to herself, 'An easy A. I made this potion during winter break, **last** year. And even if I hadn't, it still would be an easy potion to make compared to that potion that made Rodolphus and I animegi.'

She looked torward the Lestrange sitting next to her and began to let her mind warder as she normally let it during Potions. But, rather unnaturally her mind wandered so far that she started to wonder how Sirius was do in Transfiguation.

Transfiguration Class with McGonagall

"Now, today I would just like you to write what is on the board. Once you are done I suggest you look over the notes until those erase themselves and new ones appear." McGonagall instructed before sitting behind her desk.

Sirius sat there in his desk utterly appalled at what his ears had just heard Professor McGonagall instruct. 'We're supposed to write!' he yelled internally. 'I could write before I came here! So why must we write about turning ourselves into dogs, when we could just do it?! All they really would have to do is instruct us and make sure we don't mess up!'

But just as he was about to raise his hand and ask all the questions whirling around in his head, Professor McGonagall to her desk.

"Mr. Black, something has been given to me by another student, and that student has asked me to give it to you." she said while handing Sirius a letter and box.

"Who are these from?" Sirius questioned curiously.

"They are from a Mrs. Bellatrix Black. She said that it was urgent that you received these in your first class. As to what they are, I have no idea as to what the letter says as well as what is inside the box." she said wistfully.

Sirius took the letter and box back to his desk, earning a curious look from three boys by the names of James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"So what's in the box?" asked a very curious James Potter.

"And the letter." added Remus Lupin.

"I don't know it's from my cousin though, so it must be something good." Sirius said hopefully.

"Who's your cousin?" Remus asked.

"Bellatrix Black." Sirius said quickly, grabbing the letter, while hearing the three boys gasp in awe. He thought to himself, 'Yep! Bella is my cousin, my favourite cousin'.

First Sirius opened the letter. It read:

Dear Sirius,  
I just thought that since it's the beginning of a new year you might want something helpful for later years to come as well as this one. This was one of the things that helped me out a lot throughout my years at Hogwarts; but since I know my way around a lot better than you, I thought it would be nice if I gave it to you. Use it wisely or else.

Love your cousin,  
Bellatrix Black

Sirius read through this letter about two times, thinking about what his cousin, Bella, had given him. He through the letter aside letting the others read it, while grabbing the box with shaking hands, for he had figured out what his cousin had given him. He opened the box and smirked at the boys faces that were staring at the object before them. 'Bella, you have outdone yourself this time,' he thought to himself. For in the box was exactly what he had anticipated, it was her own creation and her most prized possession…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Haha! It's good to be back! Oh! And I was wondering if any of you guessed as to what was in the box.

Bellatrix: Well if it's from me then it has to be something goo… Hey! How did you get this memory of mine anyway?!

Me: Easy. I just fond it in your pensive at the Lestrange residencse.

Bellatrix: Who let you in?!

Me: Rabastan.

Bellatrix: That little wrench.

Me: Bye-bye! Hope to see you soon!


	7. Unexpected Problems

Haloo! Now then, I know the last chapter doesn't really explain why Bella and Sirius came to hate each other and seeing as this one doesn't either I will probably name another chapter 'How We Came To Be Apart' so don't get confused, ok? Alrighty then. Who guessed what was inside the box? If any got it right you will hear praise from me at some point in time through a private message…oh! well none of you are going to get any praise from me! None of you even guessed as to what was in the box except: Er'inTonks. Oh! She got it right, in a way! Yay! Someone out there understands me! -cries due to happiness- Sorry about that. On with the story, chapter, thing!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unexpected Problems

Sirius's POV

For in the box was exactly what he had anticipated, it was her own creation and her most prized possession…it was the map of Hogwarts she had created her first year. And it was the same map that would be copied to make the 'Marauders' Map'.

Sirius opened the map up to look for his cousin, Bellatrix, because her classes always got out earlier than his. He soon found her in the Slytherin common room with… Severus Snape! And they were snogging! Bella's map showed little hearts next to the names if that person was snogging, Bella had told him this when she came home for winter break last year. He took a double take and looked for Rodolphus Lestrange's name on the map. He was in a deserted hallway with some girl by the name of Ashley Blackwood.

'Figures,' Sirius thought, returning his attention to his cousin and Snape. 'Why is she snogging Snape? Snape of all people; he's a year younger than her! Why in Merlin's name is she snogging that greasy-'

His train of thought was broken as Peter asked the most stupid question on Earth.

"What do those hearts mean?" while pointing to the stars around Bellatrix's name as well as Severus's.

"Are completely daft, Peter? The hearts mean that they are snogging you idiot! But why is your cousin snogging Severus?" whispered Remus in a curious yet disgusted voice.

"Are they going out?" asked James in an astonished voice.

Sirius ignored them all, as Professor McGonagall dismissed the class. He left in such a hurry that he knocked down a few people in his year. He sprinted to the Slytherin common room taking off his tie at the same time not wanting a fight from older Slytherins. One of his other cousins had told him the password for this year, he went to the door told it the password and burst through the door only to have his worst nightmare come true.

He burst through the door to find he cousin snogging Severus with passion while Severus just looked as greasy as ever. He pulled his wand out and yelled 'Stupefy' at Severus. The red light hit him square in the back, he yelped in pain and fell forward onto Bella whom was trying to hold up his weight.

'"Whoever did that is go-"' she stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Sirius standing in the doorway, wand in hand, breathing heavily. "Oh."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bellatrix: What was that about?! I never had a thing for Severus!

Me: Then why did you just use his first name instead of his surname, hmm?

Bellatrix: -freaks out- Ok! I went out with him for a while in Hogwarts. But how-

Me: Rabastan

Bellatrix: That ugly, good-for-no-

Me: He looks exactly like your husband!

Bellatrix: I know. That's why he's a-

Me: Oh yeah, that's right. You prefer hott, deep-voiced Potions teachers.

Bellatrix: -blushes crazily and turns away-

Me: Aww. She won't talk to me. SEVERUS!!

Bellatrix: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! The hottness it burns!


	8. Revalations or Not

Hello, faithful readers! I just want to get one thing straight! I have gotten reviews saying that I write short chapters. I know that they are short I am doing everything in my time, power, and writing ability to make them longer and more detailed. I know that write now I am failing but the more I write the better I get so please bear with me. Also I only got one review saying this but it might help more people who don't review. Alright the reviewer said I jumped into the friendship between Sirius and the other Marauders. Alas, dear reviewer, I did not. I am merely foreshadowing that they will be friends by stating that the other Marauders are merely showing curiosity that will later make them friends. Now that that is hopefully cleared up I present the next chapter!

o

O

Bellatrix woke up from the memory the next morning, only to find her cousin asleep in the cell across from hers. 'Well that would be one reason he could hate me.' She thought glumly.

She thought tat talking to her cousin might help, actually no she didn't she was just bored. So, she started throwing random crap that she found around the cell at him until he woke up, which didn't take very long because he was always a light sleeper.

'"What do you want woman? Can't you let a man sleep?"' Sirius said. He was never one for mornings.

"How did you sleep dear cousin?" Bellatrix asked while trying to stifle her giggles.

"Very nicely. Thank you for asking." he said eyeing her warily. "Are you alright? You look, oh how to put it, insane."

"Well thanks." Bellatrix said sarcastically. "How so?"

"Well, to begin with, your hair is all ratty and frizzy and crap like that. And your eyes are blood-shot and in the striped uniform we have to wear you look anorexic." Smirking Sirius continued. "and your completely filthy and your nails are chipped and my darling that nose of yours still looks horrid."

"Great to know. I get to spend the rest of my life talking to some gay dude. Well at least I can count on you to tell me the truth. Except for the whole nose thing. Where on earth did you get the idea that my nose looked horrid. And who even says 'horrid' anymore?" laughing she said, " I'm just glad I didn't have to get fashion advice from your mother. Walburga. She hated me you know. One time she slapped me."

"My mother _slapped_ you? I mean it was obvious that she hated you ,but to hate you so much to slap a child who wasn't even hers! And you of all children! You were the one who always grasped on to everything so quickly. When did she slap you?"

"Your mother slapped me when I yelled at her for yelling at Druella. I think it was when Druella suggested that we would adopt you. And she called Druella an incompetent, meddlesome woman who didn't deserve to bear the Black name. And I told her that even though my mother was married into the Blacks and wasn't born with the name that my mother was more worthy than her. And then she slapped me and Druella cast a Stunning charm at her and sent her away." Bellatrix then turned to Sirius and said to him with tears in her eyes, " I miss Druella so much! I miss her Sirius! I want her to be here now!"

"Bella. It's ok. You still have me." Sirius said.

"No I don't! You hate me remember!" Bellatrix said, now weeping.

"I could never hate you. I just despise you. You're still the prettiest girl I know." He said softly.

"Really?" Bellatrix said drying her eyes.

"Well, right next to Lucius Malfoy." Sirius said with a bark of laughter.

Bellatrix then threw a rock that hit him in the middle of his forehead. 'Same old Sirius.' she thought.

A couple of hours later, Bellatrix was lying awake on the floor holding something that was around her neck thinking of her husband. When suddenly she heard her name being called, by Sirius.

"What is it Sirius?" she asked boredly.

"Want to have some fun?" he asked while pointing at the Auror that was about to walk down their hallway.

"How?" she asked.

Smirking at her he said, "Follow my lead."

And he started to yell at her.

'"Why do you always have to assume that I'm just trying to be mean! Maybe, I just like to tell people the truth!" Sirius yelled. "Maybe, I think your nose just looks like some little elf gave it to you!"

Bellatrix saw what he was doing and immediately followed the directions. '"Fine! Maybe my nose is two small for my face, but at least I don't have those huge things you call lips! I remember when you were at school you couldn't get anyone to kiss you!"' Bellatrix said this because anyone that went to school with them would say that Sirius was a good kisser and that Bellatrix was lying. But then Sirius brought something in that was truth but it made the fake argument turn into a real one.

'"Well, at least I didn't have to resort to kissing Severus Snape! I mean could you pick anyone more disgusting? With that giant nose and greasy hair! Ugh! He makes me want to puke!"'

'"Severus wasn't that ugly even now he's better looking than you! And his hair wasn't greasy it just looked that way! His hair was very sleek and he is an amazing kisser!"' Bellatrix was furious, she still had feelings for Severus and she wasn't about to let anyone insult him. '"Goodnight!"'

O

o

Well that's it for now!


End file.
